High school of DOOM That DOOMED romance
by mellaney
Summary: Three whole years has it been that they have seen eachother, now three years later who would they react to each other and how would it evolve into..."WARNING THIS FIC CAN AND WILL XD INVOLVE YAOI or something like that THIS ALSO INVOLVE MPREG XP OC's
1. That oh so DOOMED meeting

High school of **DOOM**

**Yay another win for cartoon+a yaoi fangirls mind, it has been soo long since i posted a new story in here, so here's my newest project, that i'll try to work hard on^^but now for the copyright..thingy stuff...**

**Invader Zim and the caracters belong to Jhonen Vasquez I do NOT own them (if i would, it would be an another storyXD)**

**but the OC's belong to me(or i made them in this oceations ^^)**

**Now enjoy the DOOM OF YAO---AHem This sweetly romance^^**

* * *

_Hatred, love, frustration, wins, and loses, that's all the pitiful hooouuumans can think about,__ I don't see the thing of having feelings or has someone dear to one…_

_NOOOOO!!!_

_ Think clearly ZIM…This is a great step for THIS invader, me ZIM! For to get these hooouuumans you must work from inside, working with these "feelings" and break them at the end…Yessss… the perfect plan it will work surely because of the almighty ZIM, and then the tallest can see my beautiful work of destroying this dirtball…_

_but first I must find out what this "popularity" is and use it against them...muhahahaha*chough chough*hahahaha…_

…

"_I MADE WAFFELS WANNA TASTE PIGGY (8P)" _

As Gir was giving the piglet some of the waffles made by him (of course added with soap), Zim entered the kitchen in his disguise as usual but accept some few differentness.

He has grown a few inches from back then, before he was about 4'9 now he is about 5'4, has still his suit but he has almost grown out of it, and there's long way back to irk and he didn't want to let his world domination go on standby, so he stayed here. Only other differentness is his hair, before almost a clean cut with a hair lock at the middle of the forehead, now it's messier than ever, almost as emo hair but never so extreme, just messy, but still with the hair lock except that too is messy.

All and all he's looking the same. "Okay Gir now i must enter this "High school" for more information's about these "feelings" and "popularity" to control the world, Gir you keep guarding the house while im gone and keep a close eye on the "killer bees"" as he walked outside the kitchen and took his school bag (also a disguise) outside to this so called "High school".

He has walked a little while when he came past the Skool that he and Dib were going when they were younger, he still remembers the times they were enemies some years ago…

"_ZIM im gonna get you someday you know and then I'll prove to the world that youre a alien" said Dib as one of his plans of revealing the alien failed once again "you'll never reveal the ALMIGHTY ZIIM!!" as Zim triumphed at his table as the rest of the children stared oddly at him, he sat down on his chair._

_Miss Bitters came into the class for starting the lecture "listen your doomed children, today is your last day here at Skool and have moving on the these so called high schools for better education to your future doomed working life" Zim could not believe it, it's only been two years and there done so these kids are going to work from now on._

_ Zim rose his hands "Miss Bitters are we going to high school after this??" said Zim confused what this "High School" Miss Bitters answered coldly "yes Zim youre going to High School after this, have you any problem with that" Zim could not answer back at her "no Miss Bitters I don't"._

_ Then the clock rings and all the kids are running out of the class except from Dib and Zim "what's wrong Zim not going to high school, are you afraid that I might follow with more advanced technology?" Zim glared back at Dib and answered calmly "of course not Dib-worm im NOT afraid of this "High school" thingy, just a little curious"…_

He couldn't help but smile at those times when they always fight each other, but it's been about three years ago, and since that day, he hasn't showed up or anything, he was a little curious of what happened to the Dib-worm.

But that's he's about to find out, he knows that he goes here at this school and have some stuff to talk about and hopefully fight against each other as in the old days.

Finally he was at this so called "high school" and he was amazed how big it was, "there must go hundreds, even thousands of kids here, this is going straight after my plan" he was entering the main hall into the school office where a young even though she was a adult was sitting at the counter.

"How can I help you sir?" she said smiling "umm my name is Zim, im the new kid who's going in the third years B-class" said Zim casually, but actually he's a kinda nervous over to see his enemy for three years even though he haven't tried to take over either for the three years.

"Oh yes, just go through the hall here and go to the right, then there's your class" said the office lady, who's getting a letter to Zim "here's the information's about the rules, some other stuff, and your schedule of the week, have a nice day" Zim smiled, and walked out of the office, Zim gave a sigh and moved on to the class.

He saw the door to the class and knocked on it nicely, as a lady voice said to come in, he entered the class. Zim saw around the class, as per usual it's the same thing at the Skool except that these kids are teenagers, and over the corner at first row there sat Dib no doubt.

He let out a little gasp, just as nobody could hear him except himself "class this is Zim, he's just been transferred here so be nice to him, and youre sitting hmm… right besides dib" the teacher said, Zim lays his eyes on Dib as Dib did the same thing, he could feel his eyes all over his body as he walked over to his place, and sat there.

…

The sun shined through the window, as it hit the face of the young adult, Dib mumbled a little and turned in his bed "hmm…five more minutes…" he said half sleeping as his sister kicked the door open "Dib, If you don't wake up NOW you'll be late for first day in school, and then I'LL be embarrassed for the ENTIRE school, and then you'll meet your oh so BLODDY demise" as she walked out again, she sent him a sinister smirk, that made him wake up.

Dib has changed a lot in the mean time he has grown a lot from the 5'3 to about 6'1, his hair has changed also a little from before all the hair back of his head was shaved of, now it has grown a little, as in you can set it up, but as for the rest of it is longer than the hair back of his head.

He has still the knowing scythe hair lock but that also has grown a little so it can reach behind his head. His style hasn't changed so much, only just as that he wears piercings in both ears, and his clothing has become more normal, but he's still wearing a trench coat.

"Dad said that you should follow me to your high school today" as Dib sat and eat a toast bread "oh yeah, you start at my school today" he said and took the rest of the toast in his mouth as Gaz was waiting for him while she played her gameslave 2, as they walked to the high school.

Where he went he could see the old school he went on when he was younger and was in class with Zim where he remembers the times they were still enemies…

…

"Gaz I think your class is here inside, well good luck" as he send her a kind smile as he got a kick over the shin, luckily enough it only hurt in some seconds, as he turned around to his own class, and went inside.

"Hey Dib, over here"

A voice speaked up, as it was one of his best friends Jackie "hey Jack, how was your vacation so??" Dib said as he went over and sat on his table. Jackie said with his casual smile "you know the same thing, spying a little, and watch out for paranormal things and stuff, what about you; I heard that you were sent to the crazy house again".

Dib gets a little annoyed.

"Well yeah, that's what you get when your father thinks that youre crazy, so I spent some time there, but luckily I got out some days after, but I heard that's coming a new student, does no one know the person" Jackie just shaked his head "no, nobody knows where or who this person is, only the person have lived here in town".

As the bell ringed the teacher came inside the classroom and speaked up "okay all of you sit down for a moment, this is your LAST year here so use it rational and study for your exams this year, then from now on it's only getting harder and harder so use your heads and have a good school year. Now if-"as she was interrupted by a knocking on the class door.

"Oh, it must be the new student, come in" as the person was coming in the class he was all choked, it was Zim, the alien he hasn't seen in entire three years was actually going in his class once more.

He was just outstanding and beautiful as he ever were, the messy hair, the false lenses, who is more fitting and the clothes, it was so tight that you could see all the curves, all the muscles, and that abdomen, all about if he wasn't having any clothes on, Dib could feel a tighten in his pants, causing him to blush light red, of course looking away for a minute to calm down.

"Class this is Zim, he's just been transferred here so be nice to him, and youre sitting hmm… right besides Dib" said the teacher and as Zim were getting closer their eyes met, so focused at each other that they are both blushed a tiny little bit just as Zim sat down in the class....

* * *

**What do you think XD awsome is'nt it ^^ me thinks that also**

**Please review it would make me and them happy oh they would enjoy it sooo much writing down their lovely fateXD  
**


	2. The DOOMED school

Another chapter has apppeared^^ enjoy to read^^

(c) these characters belong to Jhonen Vaquez(except from my OC Jackie and Britney XD)

* * *

"_Class this is Zim, he's just been transferred here so be nice to him, and youre sitting hmm… right besides Dib" said the teacher and as Zim were getting closer their eyes met, so focused at each other that they are both blushed a tiny little bit just as Zim sat down in the class._

"Now class who wants to introduce to the school and show Zim around?" Said the same teacher, no one held their hands up except for Dib, "okay Dib, you can make Zim welcome here" she said with a smile.

Zim becomes very cautious and observant around Dib, because it's very doubtful that he has any good thoughts in his mind, maybe even now he tries to stop him from taking over the world, (even though that he couldn't come with any plans for 3 years).

As he thought of that the bell rings and the people went out for the class to the cafeteria, as Zim hurried up to get out as the rest of the class, Dib held his wrist, and held him close "wait Zim, shouldn't I show you around so you don't get lost" said Dib with a calm and almost attractive voice.

"Why would you do that, im your enemy, so let Zim go" Zim told with a stern voice and came out from his grip, and ran out from the classroom.

Dib only sighed and walked slowly out from the classroom to find, for at some time Zim would be lost in the many corridors, so he followed Zim at the direction he ran off to.

…

Zim tried not to think about the words the Dib-beast said, *he said it so calm, why would he do that, wasn't I his archenemy, it's almost like he has forgotten all about it….NOO!! He IS your rival, and will always be-* as Zim's thoughts were interrupted by bumped in a person "watch were youre going!!" the person said, as the person turned around.

The person was about as high as Dib was, only a little smaller, she has long blond hair, and has a beautiful face, just like the models and has a very big curve around her breast, but Zim couldn't see more as he was trampled down by some giant boys.

"I said nothing guys just let him go" she said calmly as the boys went of Zim who has only got some small scratches "WHO ARE YOU!! LETTING PEOPLE JUST HIT YOU!!!" Zim was angered but saw around when people gathered around the two of them he decided not to be a good idea to attract more attention.

"Well you were running into the most popular girl at school, green thing, and I have a name, my name is Britney, you loser".

As she turned around and walked out from the circle of people Zim ran over to her and pointed a finger of her" how can you have so many HUUMAAN slaves, please teach Zim how to get so many SLAAAVES" he said proudly.

She looked at the boy and already she has an terrible plan in her mind "of course, green thing I'll show how to get attention and get popular, meet me at the boys restrooms at 5 o'clock" she send Zim one of her gorgeous faces at him, as the rest of the boys complained a little and afterwards walked away.

…

Dib was going for the cafeteria, but was a little confused about the many people that had just encircled but was been dissolved when he was nearing the bunch of people like it was usual.

*Wonder what happened, it was properly about Zim* the teenage boy thought as he heard some of the other students walk pass him "wow did Britney just have a date with Zim or something?" he said as the other student said "yeah something about the boys restrooms, but I couldn't get the rest of it, MAAAN, how lucky that kid is, he properly don't know who she is".

*Yup right on spot* he thought, but that spared him for a boring random day so he continued to walk into the cafeteria.

He entered the cafeteria to find the place where his sister sat, and walked over there to take a seat. "Isn't it weird that Zim returned to the class, you'll properly think that he was dead" his sister send him an death glare "I'll think you BEING dead if you DON'T shut up, im trying to beat this level".

He smiled weirdly at her and turned around to see if he could find Zim, but no signs of him.

*I should properly apologize to him for being like that…but he is so…hot…GAHD why im thinking like this, am I gay or…* he actually questioned himself, he hasn't been with any girls, and haven't even masturbated with porn or anything, he thinks he MIGHT being gay.

He looked around to find that Zim was entering the cafeteria and sat around the corner with a paper bag in his hand, he saw at him and it really looked like he was blushing, but it was properly just Dib's imagination.

…

As for the rest of the day, it went slowly by as the boys were a safety distance between them and made sure that they didn't speak to each other more than necessary, and didn't take more important until the bell rings.

The bell ring all through the school where students and teachers walked out from their classrooms, as Gaz came to get her brother" Come on Dib, Dad told me to get you home because he still do not trust you" Gaz tell Dib sternly or actually forcing his brother by pulling, as for Dib he tucked away from the grip.

"Sorry Gaz tell dad that im out with someone or something" as he leaped inside the school again to spy on Zim as he always did in the old times.

Meanwhile Dib was trying to find Zim, Zim was at the cafeteria, calling Gir up "Gir, when I return take the WOOT cruiser and set up the GIANT holographic screen, do you understand Gir" as usual Gir wasn't listening and played with at tiny mushroom plush.

"Yes my master" as Gir's eyes turned crimson and few seconds after turned into blue and continued playing with the mushroom, Zim was a little irritated at the robot "sometimes I think there's nothing useful up there" as he continued to read the clock easily turned 4:55 and Zim started walking up to the boys restrooms to finally get a thing to use controlling the world.

* * *

sorry this chapter was short, gonna make it up in next chapter XD


End file.
